Never Give Sesshoumaru And Kagome Lust Potion Sake
by Raven-2010
Summary: Wanting revenge on Sessh & Kag Inuyasha goes to a witch for fight potion sake to use on them but she pulls a switch & gives him lust potion sake instead to teach Inu a lesson, Sessh & Kag get revenge, updated extended 6/2011 tricks romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon **

Dedicated to Twifan1. LightMiko , Shadow zombie Ladydenoire , Sesshy's Mate2012 , KatieChanXoxoXSesshokun, DragonFire Princess, Nadine Joy,

Sesshy angel , rokureader180 , TrueBloodfan9392, Zerolover71, readers reviewers thanks love you, updated extended June 8 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Never Give Sesshoumaru And Kagome Lust Potion Sake**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 22 2010**

**Inuyasha's devious plan, Sora and the potion**

Inuyasha had a plan he was going to get even with Sesshoumaru for all the things he had done to him, and Kagome for sitting him so much, he would give them sake spiked with a fight causing potion making them feud with and prank those closest to them pissing others off. But what he did not realize is due to a screw up of his own he would severely come to regret and be sorry for it for a very long time to come

Totally confident in the success of his new scheme he went far from the village and deep into the forest to visit the witch known as Sora, she made many kinds of potions charms and the like she new how to use light and dark magic's

Sora would also turn these magic's back on one of her customers if she knew that customer was going to use it to kill or harm or manipulate another without just cause, they would suffer the fates they had planned for their victims while their victims went free

What some did not know is that Sora could see the future and past she had vivid visions and always knew what was going to happen before it did, Sora already knew Inuyasha was coming and was waiting for him for she had seen it in a vision

Oh yes and Sora could not wait to hear what the pup wanted, he did not know that Sora was a very close friend of his father Sugimi Taisho for many centuries, and Sesshoumaru employed her services every once in a while

"Oh man I am finally going to get revenge on those two fuckers" Inuyasha said to himself and laughed

"Ahhhhh the poor boy thinks he is so clever little does this pup know what he's in for, Sugimi I wish you were here to see your pup get his comeuppance" Sora said and laughed evilly

Inuyasha was not far away from her hut now Sora was also a big prankster with a twisted sense of humor, and given the right occasion and was not above revenge, Sora waited with a big sneaky smile Inuyasha finally made his grand appearance

"Oh I can hardly wait to hear this" Sora thought "I am going to have some fun I just Know it"

"Are you the one they call Sora?

"Yes I am" and might I ask who are you cute little hanyou?

"I'm Inuyasha" he replied "She thinks I'm cute well that was unexpected" he thought

"Yes you adorable little puppy" how may I help you? She said playfully

"Woof, woof" he joked "I need a potion to mix with sake"

"What kind of potion? And for what purpose do you want it? Sora asked

"A fight potion nothing that will cause serious trouble, and one that will cause its drinkers to argue with and to prank the shit out of those closest to them" Inuyasha said a devious smile lighting his handsome face

"I see my you are a fun loving dog aren't you?"

"Pant, pant" he teased "Okay I know it ain't and don't expect it to be free" so how much is your fee? Inuyasha asked

"I will need time to make the potion, instead of money you can pay me another way"

"Oh yeah" and what might that be? What do ya want me to kill somebody for you? He joked

"No wise ass I can do that myself, while I make your potion how about you collect the herbs on this list for me, then catch and kill a wild boar for me" Sora said

"Deal give me about an hour I'll get ya a nice fat one, if I get really hungry on the way back I might only come back with half a boar" Inuyasha he teased

"Perfect that'll give me time to make a good strong potion, and if you do not save enough boar meat for me I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you" she said and batted her eyes in jest

"Great, and please don't kill me I'll be a good boy? But remember I am just a hungry dog" he said with a sly smirk and took off

"Ah so young and so handsome he has his father's jaw line, he is in such a hurry all I really need is 20 minutes, but what the hell" she said to herself

After Inuyasha was long gone Sora went to work on the potion, she used many various herbs, and water that she had a sacred crystal soaking in that would add 3 times more power to the potion

Oh yes this was going to be an adventure Inuyasha would never forget and one that would go down in history, and what Inuyaha did not know is that Sora had plans of her own. Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't getting the fight potion he wanted them to get Sora made them something entirely different

True to his word Inuyasha returned with all the herbs on Sora's list, and a huge fat wild boar slung over his shoulder, Sora had the potion ready "God's I am gonna love this poor little puppy" Sora thought

"I'm gonna enjoy eating my boar" he teased

"So Inuyasha let's cook the boar" and will you eat with me when it is done? Or would you prefer yours raw? She teased

"Yeah sure why not, and there's only one kind of meat that's good raw" he joked then batted his eyes, and licked his lips

"My, my you are a pervy puppy" aren't you?

"Nah not a puppy just your average horny dog" Inuyasha replied grinning

"Naughty and honest a nice combination" she joked

They got the boar ready Sora used a few of the herbs Inuyasha had gotten for her to season the meat they set it up to roast over the fire

"Sora I thought that you wanted these herbs for the potion?

"Yes I have the potion made already but I only need 3 of these they will strengthen and make it take affect faster"

Sora added the 3 herbs to the potion to soak, while they let the potion set to finish, Sora and Inuyasha sat and talked, when the meat was done they ate. The potion was ready Sora strained it through a cloth into a bottle, the bottle levitated and glowed slightly for a few seconds then stopped and set itself back down it was done and ready for use

"A true devious female I love the way you think" Inuyasha praised

"Why thank you, the way you scheme you could make any female envious" she replied

"That's why I love women so much their so sneaky" Inuyasha said with a wicked grin

"I need to know how many people do you need it for? Sora asked

"Two is all, I will leave one of them a bottle of sake as a gift"

"And what about the second person Inuyasha?

"I will only need a small amount for them"

"Then that makes it easier, now listen closely pup I have this bottle of sake use it for the first person as a gift, put this small amount in the second bottle for the second person. And make sure that only these two get the potion" Sora said and put the potion into the bottle's

"That's easy plus you saved me from having to run and buy sake to put the potion in" Inuyasha said

"Now there is one thing there is a separate potion for you" Sora informed him

"Me" why me? You aren't gonna turn me into a girl or anything like that are you? Inuyasha wise cracked

"No fool this small bottle is for you, you must drink it just before you give the other two their potion, it will keep either of them from fighting with you, then you can sit back and watch the fun without being affected" Sora explained

If he only knew what the potion she gave him to drink was really for he'd have had kittens she thought, Sora was going to teach him a lesson he'd never ever forget

"Ooo your so sneaky I love it" he said

"I wish you luck pup, have fun and enjoy and be a good boy" she teased

"Ain't I always a good boy? Inuyasha smiled evilly "And I will have fun thanks Sora" then he took off

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru sleeping laying on a thick bed of moss under a tree, he gulped down half of his own sake potion then snuck up on Sesshoumaru and left him his bottle of sake, and took off like a bat out of hell laughing his little ass off

Inuyasha returned to the village and saw that Kagome had just returned from her time he gloated "Now for victim number two" he thought. The gave Kagome her sake telling her that it was left over from what he was drinking, Kagome liking sake accepted it then thanked her Hanyou friend and drank it

He saw Kikyo's soul collectors and took off in their direction, when he got there he gave Kikyo the other half of his sake potion to protect her the same as himself from the fights.

A few hours later he went back to the village and noticed Kagome was unusually quiet she seemed feverish and a bit hyper at the same time, and she went to take a dip in the cool river

"Oi Kagome what's wrong wench? Ya got an itch that needs scratching?

"Oi Hanyou what's with the interrogation babe? What happened did ya nuts catch on fire or something? Kagome wise cracked

"My nuts what? Wench what's with you? Have ya gone nuts? I think your brain is broken" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Yasha Tasha roses are red violets are blue if I knew then I could tell you. And if you had some class I would let you kiss my ass honey weeeee" Kagome said and acted drunk

"Kagome what the f? Inuyasha started but was cut off

"_**Oh he swings through the trees with his fur full of fleas the happy hanyou with knobby knees.**_

_** Now the poor thing is twitching itching and always bitching" **_Kagome sang then ran to the river

Sesshoumaru woke up found the sake and then thought to himself "Oh what the hell why not it's been a long while" he thought, Sesshoumaru drank it then became feverish hyper and a very happy wanting to have fun wise ass taiyoukai, he felt a bit drunk but 3 times worse then Kagome

Jaken who never knows when to stay quiet just had to open his big mouth at the wrong time, even Rin had noticed that something was off with her lord she simply stayed silent and observed, she had even told the little toad to leave Sesshoumaru alone

"Lord Sesshoumaru?

"Jaken be quiet and leave me alone or I will make a pouch out of you"

"But my lord"

"Jaken baken you were warned" now little green pest shall I forever put you to rest? Sesshoumaru teased while licking his lips and stalked Jaken like a hungry lion

"Gulp" lor, lord Sesshoumaru please forgive me? It, it will never happen again" Jaken stammered

Then Sesshoumaru got an evil smile, he took Jaken rolled him in a mud puddle and dead leaves, then hung him on a tree branch by the back of his haori to dry, and took off to find cold water to cool his fevered body off

"I told you master Jaken" Rin reminded

"I guess you were right Rin"

"Was there ever any doubt? Rin wise cracked then went to work on helping Jaken down

Sesshoumaru stayed in the cool water relaxed and his fever started to go down, after a long soak and plenty of time had passed Sesshoumaru got out of the water dried off and returned to his camp

Sora was watching this and enjoying it immensely soon "I cannot wait for the fun to start, that sneaky pup has a big surprise coming" Sora said then laughed

**Kikyo's fun time, Inuyasha's dismay**

Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul collectors and as usual took off in their direction. Inuyasha looked forward to his meeting with her, but boy was he in for the surprise of his life he arrived in record time mentally gloating feeling every inch the conqueror

"Oi hanyou what took ya so long slow mo? Kikyo teased talking like him

"What? What did you just say to me? You called me hanyou ,you never did that before"

"Cry baby" she needled

"Miko wench how do you like that? Inuyasha asked spitefully and confused

"You heard me" or have you gone deaf? With those Hanyou doggy ears of your's? I thought you'd hear with no problem and from a distances to"

"Well at least I'm not an uptight never going to get a good fuck because of her rude crude shitty attitude dead frigid ice queen like youuu, I bet your hole is so cold if a guy put his dick in it'd freeze solid then snap off" Inuyasha retorted

"Better then being a frustrated can't get it up sliver dick hanyou like you" Kikyo said

"Well maybe if you paid some blind guy with no sense of smell or taste you'd get laid" do you think there's one dumb and brainless enough? I know there ain't so ya better learn to use your finger regularly" he wise cracked with venom in his voice

Kikyo wanting revenge swiftly caught a snake, grabbed the front of Inuyasha's hakama and dropped the snake down into them, smacked his butt then gave Inuyasha an evil smirk

"Yeooow" Inuyasha yelled "Kikyo what the fuck? What's your problem? What has gotten into you? Don't tell me let me guess that fucking time of the month"

"Oh relax you big sissy it's not poisonous and stop screaming it it's so girly"

"Oh bitch you want girly do ya? Inuyasha taunted sarcastically then smirked evilly

Inuyasha got the snake out of his hakama put it down in her clothing on her boobs, then using his demonic speed he rapidly caught a big batch of fleas pulled Kikyo's haori back and poured them down her back, she screamed and as the fleas began to bite she created her own new moves trying to get them out while scratching

"Bastaaaaad" Kikyo screamed

"That girly enough for you Kikyboo? Kiss my ass and have fun" Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyashaaaaa I'll get you for this, I will cut your dick off then make you eat it" how dare you?

"Huh you ain't man enough, besides I wouldn't let you blow me even if you paid me, later snake lady" Inuyasha replied then left

To pissed off to think about anything other then what had just happened and so busy plotting further revenge on Kikyo, Inuyasha did not pay attention and realize that something very strange was going on. He should have been very suspicious

"I will fix that little bitch good" Inuyasha said to himself

Inuyasha did not notice that instead of Sesshoumaru and Kagome fighting with others that he and Kikyo were the ones fighting, instead, Sora looked on laughing herself senseless "Let the fun begin pup you will realize when it's to late" Sora thought

Inuyasha returned to the village and found the others gathered around the fire eating the mid day meal he joined in. Kagome had returned a few minutes after him, Sango Shippou Keade and Miroku all sat silently waiting to see if Inuyasha was going to be dumb enough to start, or would was he this once going to have an ounce of common sense and stay quiet

"Oi wench where have you been? And why are you just now getting back?

"Inuyasha get bent" what do you care? And why don't you go play with Kikyroo? Oh what the hell I'll tell ya anyway I was getting ate out by a big Inu, he blew me then I blew him yummy. Ooo I never knew a man could use his tongue like that, shit I came so fucking hard I damn near fainted even my finger never did that good" Kagome wise cracked

Hearing that Miroku coughed and choked at the same time, then the tea in his mouth was sprayed across the ground, Sango however fell down on her ass rolling in fits of laughter

"Inu, Inuyasha you d, did ask" Sango choked out between gasps for air

Inuyasha choked "Just asking is all" and what the hell is your problem anyway Ka go me? Inuyasha said snidely

"Nothing dear you know he really did taste good" do you think I should go back for more? Oh man his tongue was so deep inside I think the tip of it touched my womb, if I keep thinking and talking about him I'm gonna come right now while I'm looking at you" wanna watch? she replied ever so sweetly

"Ahhhhhhh no, no, no shut up I don't wanna hear no more" what the hell are you asking me for? Inuyasha said blocking his ears

Sango sat silently watching oh boy here it comes stupidyasha has really done it this time she thought to herself

Kagome got up walked over to her back pack, then swiftly took out a bottle of shampoo opened the cap, quickly walked over to Inuyasha poured it over his head and rubbed it into his hair

"A washing we will go, a washing we will go now you'll smell good and rosy don't you know"

"Kagome what the hell? Wench this ain't bath night"

"You asked what I was doing well now you can go to the river and do what I was doing bathe" now would you kindly leave me alone I'm tired? Be a good boy and go play" Kagome responded

That's when Inuyasha noticed she was feverish then he scented an unusual high level of arousal from her "What the fuck is going on? he wondered then headed to the hot spring

Night time came everyone had eaten and after a while got ready to bed down for the night, the group all took their places everyone fell into a deep peaceful sleep Inuyasha was sleeping in his usual spot on the tree branch

Kikyo crept in being flown in and held up by her soul collectors she looked at Inuyasha with a devilish grin then dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over his head

"Ahhhhhhhhh" what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled

The whole group was awakened by a scream that might have woken three villages, everyone's eyes snapped open to see a sopping wet shocked and furious Inuyasha falling off the tree branch, and a smirking Kikyo holding an empty bucket in her hands then laughter erupted throughout the area

"Inuyasha need a towel? You know the wet look really does suit you well" Kagome teased

"Kikyo what the hell did you do that for? You crazy bitch" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you looked like you needed to cool off can't have a sweaty un bathed boy running around" now can we?

"Cool off hah I ain't the only one" Inuyasha mumbled

Inuyasha leaped up grabbed one of Kikyo's ankles pulled her down to him put her over his shoulder ran like hell, stopped at and threw her into the frosty river

"Inuyashaaaaa you bastard I'll get you for this" Kikyo screamed

"Who needs cooling off now? have a nice trip and you ain't gonna do shit stone face ice princess. Who makes men go limp with a glance" Inuyasha replied then left plotting revenge again

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru's heat**

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's groups both noticed the same thing was happening to one of their group, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were feverish hyper and seemed almost as if they were drunk, but at the same time and were holy terror pranksters

They were going to the river to soak in the cold water every day, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in heat, instead of giving them the fight potion Inuyasha wanted to give them, Sora had put lust potion in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's sake instead

Their trips to the river had increased to two and three times a day, their heated condition was becoming almost unbearable for them. They even took to relieving themselves out in the forest it worked at first but then got so it did not last long

All the members of their groups could do was wait and hope that their companion would be alright, and that whatever it was would pass and everything would return to normal. Jaken again opened his mouth Sesshoumaru without a word buried him up to his neck watered him like a plant and said

"_**Watch the pretty Jakanra flower grow oh so slow, she'll win first place prize in the flower show, mwhahaha" **_Sesshoumaru sang, and laughed

then laughed

"Ohhhhh why me? Jaken whined

"Because your such a rare flower" Sesshoumaru teased "And sooo green, hehehe"

**Fever, lust, the cool dip in the river, moonlight mating **

It was late at night the moon was high and bright and lighting everything below with beautiful eerie glow, and there was a warm gentle breeze that swept across the forest.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both immediately awoken by their fevers, they were sopping wet, and this one far worse then all the others they had before and they made their way to the river

"I am going to die while waiting for this shit to end" Don't you ever take a night off? frustrated Kagome said looking at her crotch

"I ought to remove you, you little pain in my ass" Sesshoumaru said while looking down at his shaft

Sesshoumaru got there way before her because of his demonic speed he stripped climbed in and dunked himself under the water, it felt wonderful as the cool soothing water caressed his body. He rested his back against the river bank enjoying the additional coolness the stones gave and relaxed

Kagome arrived put a clean set of clothes on a flat rock that lay near the edge of the river bank, disrobed dropped her sweat filled clothes on the ground, she stepped into the water her nipples were already hardened from her mow constant state of arousal. Sesshoumaru was in no better condition he himself despite soaking in the cool water, and was hard as stone from his arousal, he heard someone enter the water a few feet from him

Then it hit his sensitive nose the scent of an extremely in heat female, not just any female he knew that females scent it was the little miko that traveled with his half brother. He'd never scented this level of arousal from a human female before, and although he was in cool water it was worsening his current state and driving him insane

"Oh who needs to go to hell when one dies, this damnable infernal heat is hell on earth" Sesshoumaru said to himself "If this does not kill you nothing else will"

Curiosity now getting the better of him he decided to go investigate, Sesshoumaru slowly and stealthy made his way toward her he found her, he found her with her back against the river bank soaking in the cool water she looked so beautiful under the moonlight

"Miko? He called out, at the sight of her his arousal and hardness became almost unbearable

Her eyes snapped open to look at his handsome face making her lust triple, she now ached, just as he was aching with lust as his own need for relief now overwhelmed and claimed him mind and body, both were now lost to their desires

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered

**Lemon starts**

No further words were spoken they lunged for and were swiftly and tightly wrapped in each others arms, they kissed one another hard and their, tongues did battle crazed with want and lust the two moaned lustfully. Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and her arms around his neck, they were breathing heavily mindless with lust they the two shared only one desire, and were oblivious to everything else and knew only their want for relief and each other

Sesshoumaru without breaking the kiss walked over to and put Kagome against the river bank, Kagome was so hot while he was holding her up with one hand she took hold of his length positioned it at her entrance then Sesshoumaru pushed in sheathing himself up to the hilt, taking her virginity, she was so horny she came hard at the same time

She tightened her legs around his waist not in pain then she moved pushing hard into him indicating she wanted him to move, Sesshoumaru wasted no time he pounded into her relentlessly, he could feel her releases come repeatedly as she tightened around him with a vice like grip

His first release started and she started another of her own he broke the kiss, and quickly sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck marking her for all time as his, she grew fangs and marked him to, he threw his head back and howled the howl of a newly mated Taiyoukai who had just claimed his mate that woke all in Keade,s village but no one came to look

"_**Ka Kagome"**_

"_**Ohhh Sesshoumaruuu" **_

"Sesshoumaru oh god's I don't know what's wrong with me I want more"

"That my dear mate is because you are in heat as am I, have no fear little mate I want more as well we will not be leaving here for quite some time"

Once again he pounded into her taking her over the edge _**"Yes yes Sesshoumaru oh gods yesss"**_

"_**Oh Kagome" **_he called out, after "You will see no one else for quite some time miko so do not plan on going anywhere any time soon"

"Yes my Sesshoumaru sama" she teased, she kissed him hard and plunged her tongue into his mouth "Mmmmm" she moaned, "Gods I don't care if he sends me to an early grave, I'll die happy" she thought , Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued mating for hours and repeatedly pleasured each other until neither of them could move

**Lemon ends**

The next morning their companions awoke to not find them there, and were concerned, Miroku had his hentai suspicions but kept quiet about it saying nothing, and hid well the big smirk plastered on his handsome face

"Sesshoumaru we're mated" are you sure you want this?

"Yes Kagome it is, if I hadn't I'd never have marked you, Youkai do not mark someone unless deep down they desire that person as a mate, I have wanted you for a long time now"

"Mate I notice something this is the first time in days I woke up without a fever"

"Yes and have noticed the same for myself" Sesshoumaru stated "Miko of mine I think I am in need of healing" he said with a lecherous grin

"Ok make an appointment then come and see me in a week" she teased her Inu

"I think not my little one, I have many plans for you" Sesshoumaru said, leering at her with smoldering eyes

"Be back in three days" she teased then feigned trying to escape

"Growl" was heard from him, she giggled

**Lime **

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down to the ground, they let their hands roam each others bodies' Kagome kissed then mounted him, he played with her breasts while she rode him, they stayed at it for a long time before they finished

**Lime ends**

their companions began searching for them, Inuyasha tracked Kagome by her scent the closer he got he smelled a familiar scent mixed with Kagome's, then the scent of the mating hit his sensitive nose

**The new mates discovered**

When Jaken Inuyasha and his group arrived on opposite ends of the same area nothing on earth could prepare them for the sight that they were about to see. There lay Sesshoumaru and Kagome in each others arms under a now long and wide as a blanket Sesshoumaru's Moko Moko the others froze in their tracks shock speechless

Sesshoumaru was the first to wake up then Kagome who had her face buried in his chest, she felt him stir looked up and that's when everyone saw her now amber eyes and that she also bore Sesshoumaru's markings on her body

"Little brother are you just going to stand there silently and ignorantly gawking? Or are you going to show some class, have at least an once of dignity and announce yourself? Sesshoumaru said snidely with a smirk

Inuyasha fell on his ass "Sesshoumaru how? When? Why?

"How do you think fool?When last night"why because we wanted to numb nuts" Sesshoumaru answered "Surely even you are old enough to understand the functions of male and female bodies" or are you? He wisecracked

"Yeah Inuyasha you know the dick goes in that hole in the middle, the one with the hair all around it, then you push in and out over and over that's how" Kagome said showing him with her fingers, and grinning to screw with his head

"Well duh wench, ahhh shut up shut up shut up I don't wanna hear it" Inuyasha protested while blocking his ears with his hands

"But lord Sesshoumaru with a human" I thought that you hated and considered them to be filthy and inferior? Jaken said

"Not all of them she was always an exceptional human, and as you can see unless your blind this is no longer the case she is a Inu youkai miko now" Sesshoumaru informed his retainer

"You? that was you that howled last night? And woke the whole village up" Inuyasha said

"No it was a figment of your imagination" Sesshoumaru ragged "Yes little brother it was" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

Inuyasha said nothing that's when it hit him Sora had pulled a switch with the potion she gave him to use on Kagome and Sesshoumaru "That traitorous wench" he thought

Sango and Miroku cracked up laughing at Jaken and Inuyasha's reactions, and were excited and happy for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, then congratulated the new mates. Kirrara went over to them meowed her approval and purred Sesshoumaru and Kagome pet the happy neko

"Excuse me would you all mind giving us some privacy we need to go to the hot spring bathe then dress" Kagome told them

"Sorry Kag's" Miroku and Sango said

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha snorted

The group turned and left then Kagome and Sesshoumaru grabbed their clothes with an enlarged Moko Moko wrapped around them, rapidly made their way to the hot spring their bathing soon led to other activities. Three hours later they left the hot spring, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to get Rin and Ah Un and bring them to Keade's village, the new mates took a nap then woke up and left

Just as Jaken Rin and Ah Un arrived Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the village, Shippou and Rin gasped in surprise when they saw the pair and Kagome as an Inu then lit up with smiles

"Yay" both Shippou and Rin said smiling

"Sora that wench I have to pay her a visit and get even" Inuyasha thought "Double crossing witch" he mumbled under his breath, just when the other looked at him

"Inuyasha" Sora called he turned and saw Sora

"Just the witch I was looking for" he replied

"Before you start puppy yes I did the opposite of what you wanted, because what has happened was all meant to be as I saw in a past vision I just made it come to pass faster" Sora informed Inuyasha

"Sora long time no see" I trust you have fared well all these years? Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes very well thank you"

"Wait you know Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha asked

"Yes pup and your father as well for many centuries now, and you can give up your want for revenge on me. I did not switch potions I simply made a lust potion sake for you to give to Kagome and Sesshoumaru instead of the fight potion you wanted to give them" Sora explained

"Youuuuu what? Inuyasha snapped

"And the protection potion sake I gave you was the fight potion sake I knew you'd give half to Kikyo, I did it because you came to and asked me to make the fight potion to make Sesshoumaru and Kagome fight with those closest to them without just cause" Sora told Inuyasha

"You double crossing hag" Inuyasha bit

"Hmm pup you will be to busy running to attempt revenge on me" Sora thought to herself

"Inuyasha if you ever try that on me I will remove something you treasure more then life then you'll have to pee sitting down" Sango promised

"Me I'll just suck you into my wind tunnel" Miroku promised then laughed and smiled evilly

"But you guys forgive me right? I mean you wouldn't hold a grudge or anything like that would you? We are friends after all" Inuyasha said

A now enraged Kagome said "Inuyasha you what? Do you realize how much we suffered because of you? I am happy to have Sesshoumraru as my mate but that's beside the point you made us suffer" Kagome said

"Have a nice death Inuyasha" Miroku joked

Inuyasha turned to run thinking to escape their wrath "Oh no you don't rat boy _**sit, sit, sit, sit, sit **_wench" Kagome screamed

"Enough mate my turn now" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru Picked Inuyasha up sat down put him over his knee and in front of everyone proceeded to give the naughty Hanyou a good old fashioned butt blistering spanking _**"This is how we kill the fleas, kill the fleas, kill the fleas, so they won't spread" **_he sang

"Yeooooow Sesshoumaru" what the fuck do you think your doing? Don't you think were to old for this shit?

"Why Little brother your never to old ,and this is how we deal with spoiled unruly never learn to behave brats, now shut up Bratyasha and take it like the pain in the ass you are" Sesshoumaru said with a happy tone of voice

"Ow come on Sessh you just got done humping all night ouch and this morning aren't you to tired ow for this shit? Inuyasha got out between yelps

"Let me at him Sesshoumaru first I am going to peel the skin off of his prized possession the one thing he loves more then life itself his dick an inch at a time, then I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully" Kagome said

"Gulp no, no, no Sessh don't let her near me, don't do it man, even you cant be that heartless, for the love of kami kill me now" Inuyasha pled

"I am almost done I just have one more thing to do then he is all yours to do with as you please"

"No Sessh you can't we're brothers for kami's sake" Inuyasha said

Kagome got and wet a piece of cloth then twisted it, Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha go swiftly stripped him down to and left him in nothing but his fundoshi, and Kagome was waiting with her new torture device in hand

"Kagome he is all yours" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru help you can't do this to me she's crazy, were both men males are supposed to stick together" Inuyasha pled

"Have fun little brother run fast don't trip and fall or it will be your end die fast and remember to do it with honor" Sesshoumaru taunted then laughed "And after she vents her frustrations on you, I will be richly rewarded later on"

"Kagome don't do it please I'm sorry I will never do it again I promise, I will be good from now on" Inuyasha promised

"Tooo late now rat lips, hm in my time this is what we call rat tail" Kagome replied then snapped the wet cloth at him

Inuyasha turned to run with Kagome chasing him and snapping him across his back side with her wet cloth, an hour later a worn out hanyou returned panting, and a very happy Kagome a few minutes later and Sesshoumaru had one last little surprise for him

"Here little brother you look thirsty have some tea" Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru watched as a very thirsty Inuyasha quickly drank the tea laced with Sora's lust potion, Sesshoumaru's ultimate revenge Inuyasha would be a fevered severely horny Hanyou three weeks

"Sesshoumaru what was that you gave him to drink? because I know you all to well and that was more then just tea you gave him" Kagome asked

"Oh not much just some tea with the same lust potion that was used on us I only did it because I care" he joked

After a few minutes Inuyasha started staggering and acting like someone who had drank way to much, he was sweating and his stiff member was noticeable through his fundoshi

"Sesshoumaru why is he this affected so fast?

"Kagome my dear mate that is because this potion unlike ours is triple strength ahh little brother may just have to sleep in the river to try and cool down instead of just taking dips like we did, Sora brought the potion with her planning her own revenge. I asked her for the potion and got him with it, I just wanted to show him how much I care" Sesshoumaru answered with a sadistic smile

"Well I can thank the little creep for one thing I gained the best part of it all I got you" Kagome told Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru I must thank you this is the best day I've had in centuries, from now on when you need my services there will be no fee" Sora said

"Sora thanks this is hilarious" how can I ever repay you for this? Kagome said

"Seeing him get his comeuppance is payment enough I need nothing more" Sora said grinning evilly

His mind fogged over with drunken euphoria Inuyasha was staggering and no longer aware of where he was and sang

"_**Oh I need some coochy to set me free from my aching dicky he's so stiffy. And what the hell am I to do I'm just a horny Hanyou **_

_**I'm such a bad puppy who needs a little toy can't help it I'm a nasty naughty boy" **_Inuyasha sang

"In that case Inuyasha you'll have to go see Kikyo" Sango joked but wanted to see what he'd do

"F, fuck Kikyho I want real live warm flesh and blood pussy not cl, clay pussy, real and alive like Ayame woof, woof, I'll let Ayame rape me, hehehe" he drunkenly stammered then ran toward Ayame's territory

"Good dog" Sesshoumaru joked

The group then went into fits of gut wrenching laughter, Yes this is an Inuyasha that would go down in history for all time and one that no one would ever forget

**Note to readers**

Dear readers a couple of people have complained about the following, words such as ain't, ya, gonna, wanna etc slang words and others I used for added humor it is meant for use when a character is being a wise ass I deliberately did it for that purpose"

"I promise I'm not trying to torture you, just kidding" **LOL thank you**


End file.
